deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha
Description Sega vs Shonen Jump! Which edgy rival anti-hero will finally cut themselves on their edge? Intro Another battle of anti-heroes? That is correct, but it's also not all. Today's two combatants are the rivals to the main heroes. And should the hero be light-hearted, it only makes sense that their opposite be a dark, rough and rogue individual. Even if it is to a fault... Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. And Sasuke Uchiha, the Supporting Kage. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow 5 decades in the past, the United Federation sanctioned a top-secret operation to not only research immortality, but somehow weaponize it too. Codenamed "Project Shadow", the program was spearheaded by professor Gerald Robotnik, the most intelligent scientist of his era, and held on the Space Colony ARK. However, he actually had another goal on his mind aside from building military weapon resources. His grand-daughter Maria suffered from the deadly Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, and Gerald was desperate to find a cure. Despite his genius mind's best efforts managing to apply chaos energy onto organisms, he was unable to create the experimental immortal being he needed, and so he turned to getting help from beyond Earth. Answering the call were the alien Black Arms, a destructive species inhabiting a comet that happened to be passing near Earth. In exchange for help and genetic material from the race's leader, Black Doom, Gerald promised the living result of their labor would give him the Chaos Emeralds in 50 years. The operation succeeded in creating their desired immortal prototype, which they dubbed...the Biolizard. While the Biolizard did everything they wanted it too, its power and hostility eventually became unmanageable. So they shafted the reptile and Gerald used Black Doom's DNA to complete the project, creating an ultimate life form he named after it; Shadow the Hedgehog. The first thing this being infused with the genes of a barbaric, violent alien race...was become close friends with Maria. This surprising turn of peace did not last though, because once the Guardian Units of Nations learned of the project's events, it was their cue to search and destroy. G.U.N. invaded the ARK, shooting everything that moved in an attempt to neutralize the dangerous prototypes. They failed at that but didn't fail at neutralizing Maria in the commotion, though not before she saved Shadow by putting him in a capsule, where he would be put into stasis and held on a prison island. Until 50 years later, when Gerald's grandson Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik wakes him up so he can help the mad scientist take over the world. Help him Shadow does, joining Team Dark as he wanted revenge on humanity for Maria's death. His crimes later earn the attention of heroic speedster Sonic the Hedgehog. Long story short, after a few encounters between the two hedgehogs Shadow remembered that Maria's last wish was for Shadow to be a protector and savior to the world. The hedgehogs teamed up, defeated the Biolizard and Shadow fell from the atmosphere, having fulfilled Maria's dying desire. This was far from the end of his story though, as he survived and would operate with Team Dark, aside from Eggman, and more often than not find himself a situational ally of Sonic despite their rivalry. Created as a living weapon, Shadow has high superhuman levels of strength, durability, and most particularly speed. His agility is due in some part to his Air Shoes, rocket-propelled footwear that lets him hover, jump higher and throw fiery kicks. They also make his running look like skating. His shoes aren't the only things with applications from his speed, as he can curl his body into a ball for a Spin Attack, coming in the form of the Spin Jump, the Spin Dash or the Homing Attack techniques. His physicals aren't the only guns he's rocking, oh no, he's got firearms up the ass. Pistols, rifles, machine guns, gatling guns, laser guns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, vacuum guns and even a healing gun are all the kinds of shooters he's packing. In closer combat, he can wield a survival knife, a samurai blade, an Egg Spear (which looks more like a lance), a Black Sword or a giant Dark Hammer. But with his chaos powers, he can prove he is basically a living weapon himself. By harnessing chaos energy, the hedgehog can use various special techniques. Like Chaos Attack, where he throws an enhanced barrage of rapid strikes, Chaos Ball, where a small orb homes in to stun the enemy and throw them off balance, or Chaos Rift, where he creates a void of space-time before flinging it for a chance to instantly banish the target outside of the continuum. Or if not, just leave them with a confusion status. His more commonly used techniques include Chaos Spear, which forms electrical energy into a spear-shape that is thrown to either stun or damage the target, Chaos Blast, which creates a powerful explosion wrecking everything within a few meters of him, and Chaos Control, which can warp space, teleport, slow down time or stop time completely. Chaos Control can extend into direct offense with Chaos Magic, Chaos Upper, Roaming Chaos and C. Nightmare. In addition, it can heal him with Shadow Heal or defend with a forcefield through Shadow Guard. Now, see those gold rings on his wrists and ankles? They're not decorative bracelets, but they are for controlling and inhibiting his full base power. When they come off, he pushes to his complete natural limits. That's far from his only transformative power-up though, charging up with energy puts him in his Chaos Boost form, where he accesses upgraded moves like Chaos Lance, a more explosive variety of Chaos Spear, and Chaos Snap, which doesn't destroy half of all life in the universe but is a superior version of Chaos Attack. By, uh, filling his thoughts with enough justice, Shadow can transform into his Hero Shadow form. Using a positive variation of Chaos Energy, his Chaos Control gains the application to speed himself up or slow down time. Contrarily, he can enter Dark Shadow when his thoughts are filled with vengeance, granting him invulnerability and access to Chaos Blast. Both forms only last for some moments, but they give him unlimited ammunition for all of his weapons, and can still be used while his ultimate form is activated: Super Shadow. When he uses the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow enters his golden super state, which enhances all of his powers drastically, including his speed, output and endurance. His energy capacity increases as well, enabling greater attacks such as Spear of Light, penetrating with 9 amplified red Chaos Spears, and Super Sonic Boost, a full-body ram of even higher speed and strength than his base form. He even gets the ability to fly and be invulnerable to physical damage. Shadow has the might to flip a bus over with one hand, tear through metal robots with his spin attacks, no-sell gunfire, survive a re-entry fall from outer space, fought Ifrit, a fire demon that could destroy worlds, and battled Sonic, who destroyed chains strong enough to hold a small planet in place. He can keep pace with Sonic too, making him faster than light. That's not to say his brooding nature is ill-founded, since he does have problems. He is fairly arrogant, pompous, stubborn and even mentally unstable to a degree. Also, all of his transformations last a limited time, though Super Shadow's duration can be extended by collection rings. But in the end...his title of "Ultimate Lifeform" isn't too overstated. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. A research experiment, gone deadly wrong. I've caused so much destruction, I should have never been created. This is who I am." Sasuke The Uchiha Clan was one of the four noble shinobi lineages of Hidden Leaf Village, and was considered to be the strongest of them all. So it wasn't a surprise when one of their children, Sasuke, born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, shined as a prodigy in ninja school, which is why his anticipating parents had named him after a ninja hero from a real Japanese legend. ''' However, he did not quite match up to the level of his older brother, Itachi, whom he looked up to. '''That took a 180 when Sasuke came home one day to find his entire clan massacred, including his own family, by Itachi, who then used his ninja eye powers to mentally torment young Sasuke before encouraging him to one day seek his revenge. He was left as a cold, brooding loner who took his brother's advice and dedicated his life to nothing but training to eventually take vengeace. No one was able to really interact with Sasuke until he met one particular ninja boy...Naruto Uzumaki. Another orphaned kid, ostracized by the whole village throughout childhood because he had a destructive nine-tailed fox monster sealed inside of body, yet didn't turn into a complete edgelord, Naruto was the only one who really understood Sasuke's pain. So, fittingly, they were grouped together (along with another student, Sakura Haruno) into Kakashi Hatake's Team 7 after graduation, where they went on ninja missions. Unfortunately, they were never able to pacify his instability, as Sasuke ultimately attacked Naruto and abandoned the team in order to gain that revenge power from an immortal snake ninja for 3 years. Then the snake man tried to take control of his body, so he cut him apart, absorbed his consciousness and then founded his own criminal team to help hunt Itachi down. In the end he succeeds at killing Itachi. At the same time, he found out that he massacred the clan to stop the Uchihas from starting a deadly inter-village conflict that would have probably killed them all anyways, choosing this option in order to ensure that his little brother Sasuke survived no matter what. To put a long story short Sasuke then helped end a ninja war, battled his friend-turned-rival Naruto, redeemed himself afterward and took on the role of Supporting Kage, now discreetly helping defend the HIdden Leaf Village from any threat that may come its way alongside Naruto. He also married Sakura and had a daughter with her! Sasuke has all the deadly weapons you would expect from a ninja. Shuriken, kunai, and a chokuto blade he dubs the Sword of Kusanagi are all part of his ninja toolset, used with a skill known as bukijutsu. Bukijutsu is a jutsu, mystical techniques used in battle by harnessing chakra, the life energy that flows in the body of every living being. Other jutsus he can use include taijutsu, martial arts, ninjutsu, any variety of supernatural ninja attack, and genjutsu, techniques of causing sensory illusions. Since he is the reinacarnation of the alien whjo invented ninjutsu from an extraterrestrial clan that invented the shinobi (it's a long story), he has exceptionally high control and capacity of his chakra. ''' He utilizes it for stuff like creating up to 8 shadow clone duplicates of himself, an electric ball known as Chidori with variants in Chidori Senbon, a flurry of electric needles, Chidori Sharp Spear, a piercing blade beam with longer range, and Chidori Current, an omindirectional discharge around his body, or the Uchiha Clan's other signature, a Great Fireball Technique that he breathes from his mouth like a dragon. Though in more shapes than just fireballs, like wider-ranged streams of fire. In addition to extra shocking flames with other Fire Release and Lightning Relase attacks- '''Like Kirin, a mighty natural thunderbolt in the shape of a dragon! Despite the name translating to giraffe.. -he can access other elements of Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release and theoretically Yin Release, spiritual energy applied to create out of nothingness from imagination. Furthermore, as another part of Itachi's plan, the trauma in seeing the murdered corpses of the Uchihas awakened the Uchiha clan's unique bloodline ability in Sasuke: the dojutsu eye technique of the Sharingan. This magic eye has two uses: the Eye of Insight, which can visibly see chakra, predict enemy body movement and copy any other jutsu after looking at it in action once. And the Eye of Hypnotism, able to mentally influence the target in a manner ranging from increasing suggestiveness to outright controlling their body. Through even more loss by Itachi's death, Sasuke's Sharingan upgraded into the Mangekyo Sharingan, allowing more than just simple visual powers. With his left eye's Mangekyo he can unleash Amaterasu, a swath of black fire as hot as the sun that will char any other material, even other flames, until it is totally reduced to ashes. They can only be put out by the user, or by letting them naturally fade...after 7 days and 7 nights. With his right eye's Mangekyo he can utilize Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, controlling the shape of Amaterasu at will for heated protective barriers or enhancing the effect of other attacks and weapons. With both Mangekyo he can summon Susanoo, a giant armor made of chakra that attacks and defends at his will with weapons like blades, bows and shields. He has an extra trick in his left eye, the Rinnegan, giving him access to the unique Six Paths Techniques. These include the Preta Path to absorb chakra, the Deva Path to create a gravitational void, or the Human Path to read a target's mind before tearing their soul from their body. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! Verdict Category:Cropfist Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs Sonic' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles